1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a springing device, and more particularly to a springing device, which facilitates to open and close the aperture of an optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a partial cross-sectional view of a conventional optical disc drive is shown. In FIG. 1, a conventional optical disc drive 10 at least includes a casing 11, a tray 12, a drive motor (not shown in FIG. 1), a motor 13, a gear assembly and a baffler 18. The casing has an aperture 11a. Driven by the drive motor, the tray 12 is loaded into or withdrawn from the optical disc drive 10 through the aperture 11a. The tray 12 moveably disposed within the optical disc drive 10 is used for carrying an optical disc into or out of the optical disc drive 10. The gear assembly includes a driving gear 14 and a plurality of driven gears 15, 16 and 17, which are engaged one by one. Driven by the motor 13, the driving gear 14 is rotated, and the driven gears 15, 16 and 17, which are driven by the driving gear are rotated at the same time. The baffler 18 disposed at the inner wall of the aperture 11a, and the tooth groove 19 positioned on the baffler 18 is engaged with the driven gear 17. When the tray 12 is disposed within the optical disc drive 10, while the baffler 18 is disposed at the aperture 11a to close the aperture 11a. When the tray 12 is moved along direction a, the gear assembly driven by the motor 13 is rotated accordingly, bringing the baffler 18 to move along direction b via the tooth groove 19. Consequently, the aperture 11a is opened and the tray 12 is withdrawn to be outside the optical disc drive 10.
According to the above disclosure, the conventional optical disc drive opens or closes the aperture by means of the mechanism of a motor and a gear assembly. The motor and the gear assembly are not only expensive in terms of manufacturing cost, but also likely to break down when parts are damaged. Consequently, the manufacturing and maintenance costs are both high, yet the lifespan is shortened.